


The Inquisitor, the Ambassador, and the Nightingale

by Gamerqueer



Series: Inquisitor Lavellan/Jezebel Hawke/Warden Mahariel Dragon Age Universe [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of various encounters between my female Inquisitor Lavellan, Josephine Montilyet, and Leliana. Leliana is also in an open relationship with a female Warden Mahariel. Rated E for strong sexual content. Some chapters are much more explicit than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Nightingale's Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter focuses heavily on characteristics specific to my Inquisitor and Warden as it was initially an exercise in developing their personalities. The fic is certainly going to delve into a more smutty place after this!

As Inquisitor Lavellan climbed the stairs to her quarters for the night, she had the feeling she was not alone. She reached down into her boot and retrieved the small hidden dagger. Gripping it, she silently crept up the rest of the stairs and prepared to strike against the intruder. When she reached the top however, she found no one there.

“That’s odd,” the Inquisitor thought, glancing around the room.

Suddenly, she was pushed to the ground from behind and disarmed. Adrenaline pumping, the elf’s first thought was to attempt to retrieve the blade hidden in the potted plant nearby, but she was stopped by a voice.

“Inquisitor, you really are quite jumpy today,” said Leliana. “Besides, did you really think you could beat me at my own game?” She smiled and took the dazed Inquisitor’s hand, helping her to her feet.

A slight smile spread across the Inquisitor’s face. “Leliana? What are you doing in my quarters?” the elf asked, tucking the knife back into its spot in her boot.

“I am really sorry if I startled you, but I had something I wanted to discuss with you.”

The Inquisitor rubbed her elbow where a bruise was forming from the struggle. “Couldn’t we do this at the war table _in the_ _morning_? I just got back from western Orlais, and I was going to write to my clan since they have sent me numerous letters I have not yet had the chance to reply to personally, and—”

“Please. I know you are extremely busy, but I wanted to talk in private if you had a moment.”

The elf yawned and sat down in her chair. “Alright Leliana, what is it?”

“I just had something to get off my chest.” She sat down on the edge of the Inquisitor’s bed. “I have been unable to stop thinking of Mahariel lately. And when I talk to you—and when I see you, I can’t help but think of her.”

“Mahariel? The Hero of Ferelden?” Lavellan crossed her arms and laughed. “Is it because we’re both gorgeous Dalish heroes?”

“Yes, you _are_ both Dalish, but there’s something more to it. Neither of you chose your path, but you have continued on it and embraced it. There is something so admirable about that.” A smile pulled at the corners of the Nightingale’s lips.

“Thank you Leliana. I really am honored to be compared to the Hero of Ferelden.” Lavellan rubbed the back of her neck. “But we’re really not that much alike. I don’t want to sound rude, but she turned her back on the Dalish culture to worship _Andraste_.”

“This is coming from the Herald _of_ Andraste,” Leliana chided.

“I have told you before: I am not some chosen one of Andraste. Whatever happened to me was a coincidence. I put up with the title to appease the humans. To them, it’s bad enough that for the second time in ten years a _knife-ear_ is the only hope for humanity!” the Inquisitor spat.  “I might as well let them believe I am a knife-ear blessed by Andraste.” Her jaw clenched.

“I did not mean to offend you. But you should know,” Leliana looked down and smiled, “not everything about my love told in legends is true.”

The Inquisitor raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Are you going to tell me she _didn’t_ really slay the Archdemon? Perhaps Mahariel was able to convert it to Andraste!” She crossed her arms.

“My, my, you are stubborn, Inquisitor. Are you going to actually listen to what I have to say, or should I just leave now?”

Lavellan sighed. “I’m sorry Leliana. Life without my clan is so much different. Everyone here seems to think I’m a fool for holding onto my Dalish beliefs—especially Sera and Solas.” She slowly ran her hand through her short hair. “But they’re all I can hold onto in this world of madness.”

Leliana took the elf’s small hand in her own. “Mahariel never forgot about her Dalish heritage, Lavellan. She prayed to your gods in times of need. She _did_ study Andraste and was attracted to some of her teachings, but they never replaced her devotion to your gods.”

The Inquisitor pulled her hand back slowly. “But she never returned to her clan after defeating the Archdemon! I heard she barely even wrote!”

“After everything we’ve been through in the past few months, could _you_ easily return to _yours_? She was changed, Inquisitor.”

The elf looked down at her marked hand. “This is a lot to think about, Leliana. Maybe…maybe I should do some studying of my own. I can’t just be an Inquisitor for the Dalish. _All_ of Thedas needs me…” She grew slightly faint and put her head in her hands.

Leliana touched her hand to the elf’s cheek. “You are not doing it all on your own. You have a movement backing you.”

Lavellan sighed and looked up, regaining her confidence. “Thank you, Leliana. How long _has_ it been since you’ve seen Mahariel?”

“Almost two years,” she breathed. “We’ve sent letters occasionally, but we both _are_ really busy. Once this is all over, I hope she and I can finally settle down a bit.”

“So do you have anything you’ve been up to in the meantime to keep you busy?”

“The Inquisition is notoriously good at consuming almost every waking moment of those involved,” replied the Nightingale with an eyebrow raised. “Hopefully that is not a surprise to you, Inquisitor.”

“Of course.” The elven Inquisitor leaned forward in her chair with a flirtatious grin. “I suppose what I meant to ask is...is there any _one_ keeping you busy in those _few_ moments of down time?”

“Ahh. _There’s_ the Inquisitor I have heard about from Josie,” Leliana said with a smile.

“She spoke of _me_?” Lavellan chimed, ears perking up and eyes widening.

“Well as you _are_ the Inquisitor and she is the _ambassador_ of the Inquisition, your name is bound to come up often. But yes, she and I _have_ also discussed various assets of yours at great length in private.”

“Assets of mine? Like?”

“Your really darling little ass,” Leliana replied with a wink.

The Inquisitor’s ears burned and her mouth hung open in surprise. “I…really didn’t expect you to say that. I thought that was going to be _my_ witty reply.”

Leliana stood and headed for the exit. “I will see you tomorrow, Inquisitor,” she whispered.

The Inquisitor remained seated, still in shock. G—goodnight, Leliana.”

Leliana turned once more to face the elf. “Oh, also, if you must know, Mahariel and I _do_ have relations with other people while we are apart.” A devious grin spread across her face. “And my dear Josie and I are no strangers to each other’s company. I will leave you with that thought, Inquisitor.” The Nightingale left down the stairs.

Once the Inquisitor was sure she was alone, she looked at her writing desk. “That letter to the clan really _does_ need to be written soon,” she muttered. She then looked over at her bed, and thoughts of Leliana and Josephine’s bodies moving together atop it filled her mind. “But I can start work on it tomorrow night.”


	2. Enduring Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ambassador and the Nightingale have an unusual type of friendship, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

“Leliana! You told her I said her butt was cute?! She is going to think I am terribly crass and unprofessional! How could you?!” Josephine cried, throwing her pen to the ground in her office.

Leliana sat on her desk and cupped the agitated woman’s cheek in her hand. “Don’t worry, Josie. I never told her it was _you_ who brought up how you liked to watch it as she left the war room. I merely said it was a matter discussed between the two of us.”

“Like _that_ is any better! Maker, I am ruined. I really liked her a lot, and now she thinks I am an ogling freak.” She put her head into her hands.

“Dearest Josie, do you want to know what her actual response was? Or would you like to continue wallowing in worst case scenarios?”

Josephine’s head remained in her hands. “Hmph!”

“Well, I’ll have you know that when I told her, her ears perked up and reddened. And as I left the room, she looked about ready to tear off her clothing.”

Josephine sat up and her own face grew warm. “Oh my!  I’m still angry at you, Leliana…but…did she start taking off her clothing with you right there?” She bit her lip. “Did you get to see her butt without those horrid pants she always wears?”

The Nightingale put her arms around Josephine’s neck from behind and kissed the top of her head. “You, my dear friend, are in quite deep. It’s like looking in a mirror at myself ten years ago,” she said playfully then let go and looked away sadly. “Will you come to bed with me for a bit?”

“My, Leliana! We have not done this in quite a while! Hopefully I am as good as you—” Josephine turned to face her and saw her saddened expression. “Oh, my love. Mahariel?”

Leliana nodded, looking down. “It’s so silly honestly—now of all times to be worrying about her.”

 “Nonsense. I can hold you for as long as you need me.” The ambassador kissed the red-haired woman’s lips gently and took her hand. “Let’s go.” She blew out the candles in her office, and the two made their way to Josephine’s quarters.

Once in the room, Josephine began to take off her jewelry and carefully place it away in her jewelry box. By the time she was done, Leliana had already stripped down to her smallclothes and was under the red silk sheets. A few minutes later, Josephine climbed into bed beside her, wearing her favorite lacy nightgown. The ambassador wrapped her arms around the Nightingale from behind in a tight embrace, her face nuzzled up to the woman’s back.

Leliana smiled and turned to face the other woman, still wrapped in her arms. “I’m sorry for not telling you I was going to speak with the Inquisitor privately.”

Josephine took the woman’s face in her hands. “Why are you apologizing? She is not something I own. Maker, I hardly know her.”

“I know. But when I was sitting in her quarters waiting for her, I had less than pure intentions. I know you have feelings for her, but I was planning to try and seduce her for the night.” Leliana bit her lip. “I thought it might help ease my longing for Mahariel.”

The ambassador chuckled. “It’s probably best if neither the spymaster nor the ambassador get involved romantically with the Inquisitor.”

Leliana smiled and nodded. “It _would_ make Cullen feel quite left out.” She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Josephine’s. “We will see what happens in time though. I have seen the way the Inquisitor looks at you, and I will not get in the way of that.” A devious smile spread across her face. “Unless someday you would like to have me in the middle. I certainly would not mind it”

A blush covered Josephine’s face. “I think it is time to sleep!” she exclaimed, attempting to change the subject.

The Nightingale laid her head on the other woman’s shoulder and closed her eyes. “Thank you for this, Josie,” whispered Leliana. “I love you dearly.”

Josephine squeezed her. “I love you, Leliana. You know I always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like the idea of Josephine and Leliana having a friendship where they are completely comfortable kissing and making love with and holding each other. They know what the other needs, and it's just really goddamn sweet.


	3. After the Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a continuation of the in-game scene that takes place after the duel with Josephine's fiance. It is mainly focused on the relationship between Inquisitor Lavellan and Josephine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first really NSFW chapter of this story including graphic depictions of sex.

The Inquisitor had found her free moments consumed by literature over the past few months. Her faith had not diminished through her studies of other cultures; it had in fact grown—as had her prowess in the political sphere. Where she had once been tactless and dismissive when encountering those from cultures far different from the Dalish—particularly Orlesian—she was now more sensitive and understanding. Not all these changes came from books of course. Her travels and discussions with allies had certainly helped as well, but the time spent in the library provided her with a great breadth of historical knowledge to provide context for these encounters.

While Leliana had approached the Inquisitor early on in her flirtations with Josephine and advised against her starting a relationship with the ambassador, she found the Inquisitor’s intentions with her dear friend were sincere. She had since been keeping her distance. With the Nightingale’s implied blessing, Lavellan and Josephine had grown much closer over the past few months. The pair had shared many kisses in the courtyard, but things had hardly progressed further than that. The two were both absurdly busy at almost all hours. Tonight however was different. The Inquisitor had foolishly jumped into a duel with a practiced Antivan duelist who was to marry Josephine. It was only by the wit of her tongue, the quickness of her reflexes, and the intervention of her lover that she even came out alive. Now the two sat in front of a fire, discussing the day’s events.

“These moments seem so dear. Especially given your greater calling. Sometimes I must remind myself that I am required to share you with the rest of the world,” Josephine said softly, leaning against the elf’s small frame.

“The world may want my time, Josephine, but you have my heart,” she replied pressing her lips to the woman’s forehead.

Josephine smiled. “Then I count myself happy. Beyond compare.”

The elf leaned over to Josephine’s ear and planted a light kiss on the lobe, eliciting a gasp from the woman. Lavellan smirked. “Did I just discover a very sensitive area of Lady Montilyet?”

Josephine pulled away. “By the Maker, did I really just do that? That is so embarrassing…”

The Inquisitor planted herself on top of Josephine and kissed her lips then dragged her tongue back to the woman’s ear lobe and gently sucked at it. “Do you like that, Josephine?” she whispered into her ear.

Josephine’s face grew serious and she moved out from under the Inquisitor. “Please help me out of this, my lady,” she said pointing to her dress.

Lavellan’s ears perked up. “Just show me what you need.”

Soon Josephine’s jewelry and garments were laid neatly in a pile upon the table in the Inquisitor’s quarters. The elf had quickly stripped herself and threw her own clothes to the ground.

Josephine lay down on her back on the bed. Her curly black hair was spread across the bed, and her dark, curvy body was now exposed to the growing cold of the room that had started since the fire was dying.

The Inquisitor stood in front of the woman lying before her, and she found it difficult to form an intelligent response. “Ma vhenan—my love,” she sighed, “Josephine, your body is beyond anything I have ever seen.”

Heat crept into the ambassador’s face and she looked directly into the elf’s eyes. “I need you to ravish me.”

Lavellan climbed on top of the woman and straddled her hips. She planted gentle kisses along her jawline then moved to her lips, sliding her tongue into the ambassador’s mouth. Her hands tangled in a mess of curly black hair.

As they kissed, Josephine took the elf’s hand and guided it down between her legs. “I really am not a patient woman, my love.”

The Inquisitor grinned as she began to press down and rub her thumb against the woman’s clit, causing her to gasp in pleasure. “What was that, Lady Montilyet?” she asked deviously.

“That. Do that again,” Josephine replied, nails digging into the elf’s back.

With her left hand, Lavellan continue to rub at her clit. With her other hand, she suddenly pushed two fingers inside the woman’s wet entrance.

“Dear Maker! Andraste! By all that is holy, please do not stop!” Josephine’s hips bucked in pleasure.

As Lavellan continued to thrust her thin fingers into the woman, her kisses moved to Josephine’s breasts, sucking at the dark hardened nipples. She moved further down her body leaving kisses all down her stomach until finally her lips met the woman’s sensitive clit. She flicked at it with her tongue then gently sucked it, making eye contact with Josephine as she did, and still keeping a steady rhythm of thrusts inside the woman with her hand.

Josephine gripped the elf’s short hair in her hands and held her face between her legs as her body shook, so close to orgasm.

The elf smiled as she continued to gently suck, sensing the woman on the edge, then added a third finger, filling the ambassador.

“Oh my, Lavellan!” Josephine cried. She tightened around the Inquisitor’s fingers, her hands pulled the short hair of her lover, her moans echoed throughout the Inquisitor’s chambers. Then finally, she laid her head back on the bed in exhaustion, breathing heavily.

The Inquisitor sat up and pulled her fingers out of the woman. She began to suck them clean, savoring every taste then lay down next to her lover. “How was that, Josephine?”

Josephine leaned over to taste herself on the elf’s lips. “That was,” she found herself still breathing quite heavily, “absolute perfection.”

Lavellan smiled and kissed the woman’s forehead, taking her into her arms and pulling up the bed sheets. “It was indeed. I love you, Lady Montilyet.”

“I love you too,” Josephine whispered. Her fingers traced the vallaslin on the elf’s face. As she did this, she was reminded of the many nights Leliana had cried Mahariel’s name as she held her friend. The Nightingale’s tears and worries for her lover’s safety were only known by the ambassador. Now the ambassador could feel these same worries in her own trembling. Her stomach now turned at the thought of having to let her own lover go the next morning and trust that the Inquisition’s preparations and the Inquisitor’s own skill would bring them together again.

“I will always come back in one piece for you,” Lavellan said as if reading her lover’s thoughts. “Haven’t you seen my skill with a bow? I know you enjoy watching me train and get all covered in sweat with Sera,” she added with a smile.

The mental image of the two elves was enough to distract Josephine from her worries momentarily, and she nuzzled up against the Inquisitor’s naked lithe body. “Goodnight, Lavellan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this bit of smut. The next chapter is going to jump back in time and involve Leliana, Josephine, a dull party in Val Royeaux, and smallclothes pinned to a Chantry board. I'm super excited to write this. Please let me know what you think of what you have read by posting a comment! Thanks!


	4. Smallclothes on the Chantry Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after the Blight, Josephine throws a grand ball to celebrate Leliana's return to Val Royeaux. Unfortunately it is quite dull, and at midnight the two leave to find a "real" party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a jump back in time and is a direct reference to an in-game conversation between Leliana and the Inquisitor. It becomes quite smutty and NSFW toward the end.

“Thank you so much for this, Ambassador Montilyet,” said Leliana with a polite smile, taking the woman’s hands in her own. She had spent the past few hours talking with strangers, so a familiar face—though covered by a golden mask—was welcome. The two stood in a corner of the grand hall away from where the majority of the nobility congregated. The Blight had been vanquished only weeks before, and the buzz of victory filled the air. The Antivan ambassador to Orlais, Josephine Montilyet, had organized this diplomatic ball to welcome the esteemed companion—and rumored lover—of the Hero of Ferelden back to Val Royeaux. Warden Mahariel, the Hero of Ferelden, was not able to accompany Leliana as her duties required her to continue wiping out darkspawn stragglers and recruiting more Grey Wardens to restore the order. While Leliana was saddened to be apart from her lover so soon after their romance had truly begun to blossom, the pair understood that separation such as this would have to be a part of their relationship.

The ambassador chuckled. “Please, call me Josephine. You have known me for years, Leliana. There’s no need for such formalities now.”

Leliana nodded and withdrew her hands, adjusting the silver nightingale mask on her face. “Of course, Josephine. My apologies.” She looked around at the people gathered. She could see quick glances her direction then whispers into another’s ear. Even at this celebration the Game was being played at full force, and Leliana wondered what forces were at work to try to bring her down a notch.

Josephine touched her shoulder. “You look distressed. Are you not enjoying the ball? Do you need more wine? I did make sure to import your favorite! More wine for Lady Leliana please!” She signaled for a servant who quickly brought over some of the requested wine. Josephine handed a glass to Leliana and kept one for herself. “You certainly have good taste,” she said after taking a sip.

Leliana smiled and took a sip as well. “It’s just been a while since I’ve played the Game. So much has changed since the last time I donned this mask,” she whispered. “After all that’s happened with the Blight, it’s overwhelming to come back to Orlais and find so much has stayed the same.” She tilted the glass back, finishing the wine in one swig. “I’d like one night where I can finally relax again with no ulterior motives.”

The ambassador took her hand and sighed. “That sounds lovely. Would you like to do that now?”

“You want to leave? The ball _you_ arranged in honor of _my_ return?” inquired Leliana, cheeks slightly flushed from the wine.

“Oh Leliana, you and I both know everyone is too wrapped up in their own strategy to really notice if we slip out. Besides, it is midnight. Perhaps, we both just drank a little too much wine and are tired by now,” Josephine said with a smile.

“You’ve convinced me. Wherever we’re off to, let’s bring some more of that wine with us though.”

* * *

 

The two women had changed out of their formal wear and into casual clothing. They now reclined on a large couch surrounded by silk pillows on the balcony under the stars at Josephine’s estate, passing the bottle of wine between them.

“I kid you not, he stuck his tongue right into my mouth and let it sit there! At the time however, I think he and I both thought it was an incredibly beautiful moment!” shouted Josephine, laughing and taking a swig from the bottle.

Leliana joined in the laughter. “My, my! Tongue on the first kiss? That _is_ quite ambitious indeed.”

Josephine leaned into the woman’s shoulder. “Now I’m dying to know how yours was, Leliana!”

Leliana blushed. “Oh Maker, may he forgive me for this. I was ten years old, and it was behind the local Chantry. My friend Celina and I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. I got up on my toes and pecked her on the lips then we both fell to the floor in giggles.” Leliana grinned and took the bottle back from Josephine.

 “Sister Leliana’s first kiss was behind a Chantry? How scandalous! What would the masses say if they knew?” Josephine said with a faux air of grandiosity.

Leliana laughed and took a sip. “Well the masses are already discussing every gritty detail of what occurs between Mahariel and me, so it likely wouldn’t be too much worse.”

The ambassador raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“What? You don’t have to pretend you didn’t hear all the rumors about the gorgeous Dalish hero bedding her beautiful human bard companion.”

Heat rose to Josephine’s face. “I’m sorry Leliana! I just didn’t expect you to be so forthright about it! Not that there’s any reason to hide it of course! It’s beautiful! You are beautiful! You and Mahariel are beautiful together!”

Leliana set the bottle down upon the ground and brought her lips to the other woman’s ear. “Why so flustered, Josie?” she whispered.

Josephine gasped, surprised at the woman’s hot breath on her ear. “I—I just assumed that since you did not mention it earlier, it was something you wanted to keep private.”

“You shouldn’t assume things about me,” whispered Leliana, taking the woman’s dark hand in her own. She leaned her face closer to the other woman’s. “Also, Mahariel and I have an agreement to see others while we spend time apart.”

“Really…” mused the ambassador, feeling confidently buzzed from the wine. “Then it would not be terribly out of place for me to do this.” Josephine pressed her lips to Leliana’s, hands gripping her short red hair.

Leliana pulled the woman on top of her, deepening the kiss and gently sucking on the woman’s bottom lip before sliding her tongue into her mouth.

Josephine pulled away briefly. “My, Leliana, tongue on the first kiss?” she teased, looking down at the smirking woman underneath her before leaning down once more. As they continued to kiss, she took Leliana’s hand in her own and guided it underneath her dress, between her legs.

Leliana’s hand rested atop the woman’s undergarments. “Is this what you want, dear Josie?”

“Oh Maker yes!” Josephine cried, throwing her head back. Her eyes shot open and she blushed, trying to compose herself. “I mean, yes that would be very much appreciated.”

“There’s no need for etiquette right now,” Leliana whispered. “I want to give you a night you’ll never forget.” She pulled Josephine’s lacy undergarments down around her legs before finally bringing her hand back to meet the woman’s hard clit. She gently stroked it with two fingers, starting slowly at first but quickening to meet the ambassador’s grinding.

“Please don’t stop, Leliana!”

* * *

 

The two women lay beside each other, sweaty and naked amongst the assortment of pillows.

“That was incredible,” breathed Josephine. “But you’re sure Mahariel will not be upset? I would feel terrible if I caused a rift between you two.”

“I told you, Josephine, she and I have an agreement. At worst, she’ll just want to hear about it, and I’ll have to recount every _juicy_ detail,” Leliana crooned into the other woman’s ear.

“Oh my!” Josephine gasped. “You know…if Mahariel is ever with you when we meet again…maybe we could all…”

Leliana laughed and got up from the couch, gathering her clothes together. “That sounds lovely.” After she was clothed again, she held out her hand to help Josephine to her feet as well.   

“Lelianaaa,” Josephine whined. “Why are we getting up now?” Despite her complaints, she started to put her clothing back on.

Leliana looked out at the clock tower in the distance. “The night is still young, dear Josie.” The clock read 3 past midnight. “I have a devious idea involving _these_ ,” Leliana grinned and held up both her own and Josephine’s smallclothes, “and a Chantry board.”

“You wouldn’t!” gasped Josephine in feigned horror. When the smile didn’t disappear from Leliana’s face, Josephine raised an eyebrow. “Fine, let’s do it! And afterward let’s find somewhere to play a few games of Wicked Grace, so I can completely obliterate the competition!”

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for a player of Wicked Grace, Josie,” teased Leliana, taking the now clothed woman’s hand in her own. “But I suppose we still have a lot to learn about each other.”

“I have the feeling I will enjoy every moment of getting to know you,” replied the ambassador, smiling. “Now, let us go commit heinous acts of blasphemy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have said this sooner, but hopefully the Dragon Age lore I reference is fairly accurate in my fics. If not, oh well, I tried. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Perhaps it is time to finally give Warden Mahariel a voice in the fic.


	5. The Warden and the Bard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blight has been defeated, but lovers Warden Mahariel and Leliana only have a short while to spend in peace together before duty takes them on their separate paths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another jump back in time!

“The Hero of Ferelden!” exclaimed Warden Mahariel in front of a mirror. “But the Blight could’ve taken out much more than just Ferelden. Think I could get it changed to Hero of Thedas?” She splashed water onto her face, washing off dark eye makeup then unbuttoned her dress shirt.

Leliana smiled and put her hands on the elf’s waist from behind. “So modest, as always.” She kissed her vallaslin clad cheek. “I’ll see what I can do about the name change. No promises though,” she whispered, biting the top of Mahariel’s pierced ear playfully.

The Warden grinned and turned to face her. “So I think we should keep getting undressed to celebrate this fine occasion. What do you say to that?”

The bard raised an eyebrow. “Get undressed? What ever would we do that for?” she asked, feigning innocence.

Mahariel leaned forward and dug her teeth into the bard’s neck.

“Maker!” cried Leliana before taking charge and pushing the Warden against the wall. She quickly slid her hand down the front of the elf’s pants. “Judging by this however,” she pulled her glistening fingers out, “I’d say you need me to take care of you first, oh great Hero of Ferelden.”

“Thedas,” grumbled Mahariel before throwing her unbuttoned shirt to the ground. Before becoming a Grey Warden, Mahariel had only her vallaslin; now, tattoos of all kinds covered her body.

Leliana ran her hands down the many designs, including the newest addition—the Archdemon spread across her back. “I’ll never understand why you wanted this foul beast on you forever.”

The Warden laughed. “Well, I slayed it, so I think I earned it.”

“I personally do not understand that logic, but whatever makes you happy.” Leliana pushed her down onto the bed. “Now stay down on your back, so I can give you your mighty reward.”

                                                                        

* * *

 

“I wish you weren’t leaving so soon. It’s only been a few days since it all ended,” whispered Leliana as she laid her head against Mahariel’s tattooed chest.

The Warden kissed the top of her head. “I really wish I didn’t have to. But since Alistair’s busy doing kingly duties, I’m the only Grey Warden left in Ferelden. That means it’s up to me to rebuild the whole damn order.”

“The duties of the Hero of Ferelden never end, do they?” sighed the bard.

Mahariel smiled. “Thedas. The Hero of _Thedas_.”

Leliana shook her head. “I changed my mind. I’m not stroking your ego by calling you that.”

The Warden laughed for a bit then quieted. “You could come with me you know. You could even become a Warden. You’d definitely make a good one.”

“I love you dearly, Mahariel, and I would love to always travel at your side. But the path of the Wardens is not mine. I know you do not really believe in the teachings, but I have duties to the Chantry.”

The elf ran her hand through the bard’s red hair and sighed. “I figured. We won’t be apart for too long though. I’ll make sure of that.”

“Good,” Leliana breathed. “Will you try to meet up with your clan at all?”

“No,” the Warden said curtly. “I’m sure they don’t want me back. Things have changed a lot.” She stretched out her tattooed arms. “The Dalish would even find these offensive! Can you believe that? If it’s not vallaslin, it’s a mockery. What a load of shit.” She took a breath. “Besides, I have to focus on recruiting where people will actually join. There’s no need to waste my time there.”

Leliana nodded. “I suppose that makes sense then.”

“I’ll be visiting the alienage here in Denerim tomorrow. I want to make sure things are getting better and maybe do a bit of recruitment if they’ll let me. After that, I’ll just be going wherever I sense the darkspawn I guess. It’s a weird feeling.”

“I cannot even imagine. I’ll be here too for a few more weeks working with the Denerim Chantry before going to Val Royeaux.”

“Val Royeaux,” mused Mahariel. “I hope to see that someday.”

Leliana leaned up to press her lips to the vallaslin covered lips of her lover, but the elf soon pulled away.

“It’ll be weird not spending every night in camp with you,” the Warden whispered.

“Things will certainly be different now.”

“We had a lot of fun in my tent too,” added Mahariel, grinning.

Leliana smiled. “That we did.”

The elf sat up. “I’ve just been thinking…since we’re going to be apart often, maybe we should…I know this sounds bad…but…”

“Are you proposing that we have relations with other people in our travels if the opportunity arises?” suggested the bard.

Mahariel’s ears burned. “Well, I would have said it differently…but yeah. I love you so much, but I think you and me are both very adventurous, and there’s a lot out there to explore!”

Leliana kissed her cheek. “That is a good idea. I don’t know if I could control myself if I ran into Isabela again.”

Mahariel sighed and touched the heart Isabela had tattooed on her hip. “Shit. Pirates really know how to handle a crowd.”

Leliana pushed her lover playfully. “Three is hardly a crowd.”

The Warden laughed and pinned the bard down to the bed. “Well, either way, tonight is all about us. Should we give it another go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit shorter, but the next is going to be quite a bit longer. Just a warning, the next chapter is going to include a magic strap on, improper use of a war table, and last but certainly not least...a threesome! As always, let me know what you think of this story as a whole and the chapters individually through kudos and comments!


	6. A Threesome on a War Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the battle against Corypheus on the horizon and anxieties high, Josephine and the Inquisitor decide to distract themselves by having some fun with a new toy in the war room. However, they soon realize they are not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit sexual content, so keep that in mind before proceeding. Enjoy!

The sun was setting, and the Inquisitor and the ambassador stood next to each other on the balcony outside of the elf’s quarters. There were only a few weeks until it was time to face Corypheus if everything went as planned. The elf began to pace back and forth.

“What if I’m not ready? What if I try to defeat Corypheus, and I fail?” whispered Lavellan. She looked at the slight glow of her left hand and began to tremble, still pacing. “After all this time, I still can’t help but wonder why this happened to me. Why not Leliana? Why not Cassandra? Why not anyone else?”

Josephine reached out for the elf’s hand. “Lavellan,” she said softly as the hand was pulled away.

“All I was supposed to do that day was spy on a bunch of shemlen playing politics,” the Inquisitor grumbled.

The ambassador took the shaking elf in her arms. “Lavellan, you are more than enough for Thedas, and you are more than enough for me.”

The Inquisitor looked up into woman’s dark eyes and sighed. “Thank you, Josephine.” She leaned her head against her chest. “Every now and then it just all hits me again, you know?”

“Of course, my love,” replied Josephine, kissing the vallaslin on the elf’s forehead. “Would you like a distraction?”

Lavellan sighed and moved over to the ledge, looking out at the stars in the darkening sky. “Yes please, ma vhenan. I would love that.”

Josephine smiled. “I love it when you call me that. Now, relax.” She pushed the Inquisitor back onto a chair and slowly began to undress, flashing tempting glimpses of her dark skin. Pulling her top down, she revealed her large breasts to the elf, letting her gently bite at them. Removing it, she bent over in front of the Inquisitor and lifted her skirt to give her a nice view from behind.

Lavellan leaned forward in her chair and brought her tongue to the woman’s exposed center.

Josephine gasped. “Please Lavellan. I need you.”

The Inquisitor suddenly pulled away and walked over to a drawer. “You should know…I had Leliana pick up something maybe we could try…”

Josephine bit her lip. “Using Inquisition resources for personal pleasure is so very…”

Lavellan returned now nude except for the item’s presence between her legs.

“Acceptable,” Josephine finished. “Shall I bend over the bed now? Please?”

The Inquisitor chuckled and grabbed her cock. It was made of purple glass and glowed slightly. “Oh, do you want this that badly? I was thinking about getting dressed again and finishing up some work in the war room actually.”

Josephine’s brows furrowed. “Lavellan! Do you really need to work right—”

One of the elf’s eyebrows was raised deviously.

“Oh my!” Josephine gasped. “Okay…yes let’s go do some work. I’m sure I could find some to do as well.”

The Inquisitor and the ambassador got dressed then walked hand in hand down to the war room, the ambassador’s eyes occasionally glancing down at the obvious bulge in the Inquisitor’s pants.

Once in the war room, Josephine lit a candle, and Lavellan pushed a chair in front of the door in an attempt to deter visitors from entering. Suddenly, the Inquisitor heard a footstep within the room, and she ran to Josephine’s side.

“Well, well, well,” whispered the Nightingale, walking into the light from the dark corner she had been standing in. “What have we here?”

Josephine blushed furiously. “Leliana! We were just going to finish up—”

Leliana walked over to the pair and pointed to the Inquisitor’s conspicuous bulge in her pants. The elf’s ears burned in embarrassment. “I am no fool,” she breathed in her ear, loud enough for Josephine to also hear. The spymaster then sauntered over to Josephine and put her hands around the woman’s waist from behind and pressed her lips to her earlobe. “I suppose I should leave you two to your fun…”

The ambassador’s legs quivered and she could feel herself growing wet. “I do not think it is necessary for Leliana to leave now. Do you, Lavellan?” she asked, glancing between the two.

Lavellan’s ears perked up, and she approached both of the women. “By the Creators, yes,” she breathed.

“Yes, meaning I should leave?”

“No!” shouted Josephine and Lavellan in unison.

“Good. I was wondering how long it would be before this would happen,” the Nightingale said smugly. “But I think first I would just like to watch if you do not mind. Inquisitor, did you tell Josie about Dagna’s enchantment on the item you are currently wearing?” she whispered, grabbing the Inquisitor’s bulge through her pants.

“I can feel that,” moaned the elf, glancing at Josephine.

Josephine’s eyes widened and Lavellan exhaled sharply as Leliana pulled the ambassador’s hand onto the bulge as well.

“Josie, Inquisitor Lavellan will feel anything you do to her new appendage.” Leliana sucked at her earlobe as the woman began to stroke Lavellan through her pants.

Lavellan gasped with every touch.

The Nightingale stepped back and leaned against the war table, watching the sight before her.

The ambassador’s mouth moved against the Inquisitor’s as her hand still massaged the object through fabric. Her tongue slid past the elf’s lips.  

“Please, I need more,” begged the Inquisitor, breaking away from the kiss.

“Interesting role reversal,” mused Leliana. “Usually Josie is the one begging.”

“Damn you, Leliana! Have you been spying on Lavellan and me?!”  Josephine cried. She stopping stroking the Inquisitor and turned to face the spymaster, who had her hands between her legs, though still clothed.

“Oh, dearest, don’t worry. I give you two your privacy. I was just making an assumption based on the nights you and I have shared,” Leliana replied. She gestured to the elf who had started stroking herself, unable to stand waiting any longer. “Now get back to business. It seems the Inquisitor is in need of something.”

Josephine brought her lips to the Inquisitor’s once more. “I’m so sorry, for keeping you waiting, Lavellan,” she whispered.

Lavellan pulled down her pants, revealing the enchanted object. “Please, Josephine. I don’t care how you do it, but I need to feel you.”

The ambassador smiled then slowly got down to her knees. She took the cock firmly in her hand and eyed it suspiciously. “Leliana, you are sure this is safe, yes?”

“Maker, yes. Now just pleasure your lover already,” said Leliana, breathing quite heavily.

Josephine glanced back and saw the woman’s hand was down the front of her pants, vigorously moving underneath. “Oh my,” whispered the ambassador. She turned back to face Lavellan then lowered her mouth onto the end of the cock.

“Creators!” yelled Lavellan, entangling her fingers in Josephine’s dark hair. “How does that feel so amazing?! How is this possib—” She was interrupted by Leliana’s lips on her own. The Nightingale’s kisses were much less gentle than the ambassador’s. Teeth dug into her bottom lip.

Mouth full, Josephine looked up at the sight of her lover’s tongue darting into Leliana’s mouth, and a wave of pleasure washed over her. She began to move her hand up and down the shaft even more quickly as she took the cock further down.  

The Inquisitor moaned into Leliana’s mouth as Josephine sucked her. Leliana smiled and pulled away from the kiss. She got down on her knees next to the ambassador and kissed her earlobe. “I think you should stop for a moment. I have an idea we all might like,” she whispered.

Josephine pulled up from the cock, breathing heavily, and turned to the woman. A devious smile formed on her face before suddenly her fingers were diving beneath lacy fabric under the spymaster’s pants as their lips met.

“You are stopping? Why are you stopping? Please don’t stop!” groaned the elf.

                                                           

* * *

 

Clothes covered the floor of the war room. “Leliana! What have you done?!” Josephine gasped as the spymaster swiped the markers off of the war table.

“I have all of the locations memorized,” Leliana replied, touching the woman’s cheek.

“Was that really a good idea though?” asked the Inquisitor, raising an eyebrow as Leliana kissed Josephine’s neck.

Leliana ignored Inquisitor Lavellan. “Josie, would you like to use the Inquisitor’s cock or her tongue?”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” the elf interjected, hand wrapped around the object between her thighs.

“Sure,” replied Leliana. “Inquisitor Lavellan, do you have a preference as to who sits on your glorious appendage and who sits on your lovely face?”

Lavellan’s ears grew red. “Uh—”

“Leliana!” Josephine scolded.

The Inquisitor rubbed the back of her head and grinned sheepishly. “It’s okay, Josephine. All the options are good as long as you’re here.”

Josephine smiled and kissed the elf’s cheek. “You are too sweet, my love.”

Leliana sat on the table and crossed her bare legs. “You two are sickeningly delightful. Let me know when you’ve made your decision.”

“I want to feel this inside me!” Josephine blurted, pointing to the Inquisitor’s crotch.

The elf smiled and playfully bowed to the woman. “An excellent choice, Lady Montilyet.”

“An excellent choice indeed, Josie,” purred the Nightingale. “And I hope your tongue is ready for me, Inquisitor. I always get what I want.”

                                                           

* * *

 

The ambassador moved her hips, feeling the Inquisitor’s length move in and out of her. “Maker, Lavellan! This is amazing!” she cried.

Lavellan’s own moans of pleasure were muffled by the Nightingale. She was perched upon the Inquisitor’s face, grinding herself against the elf’s tongue. She and Josephine faced each other, lips and tongues meeting occasionally. Leliana leaned forward and sucked at Josephine’s bottom lip until the ambassador could stand it no longer and came for the third time. Soon after, the elf’s great attention to her clit caused the spymaster to fall apart as well.  

A few minutes later, the three were lying on their backs on the war table, breathing heavily, Josephine in the middle between Leliana and Lavellan. The Inquisitor had removed her harness, and the purple glass object—no longer glowing—sat next to them.

“You _are_ going to be able to put the markers in their proper places, right Leliana?” asked Josephine.

“Of course, dear Josie. I would not sacrifice the fate of the entire world for a threesome on a war table.” The spymaster then chuckled. “Although I might have when I was younger...”

“Well I think I’m glad you’re older and wiser now,” said Inquisitor Lavellan with a smile. “This whole Inquisition business is slightly important.”

Leliana smiled and got up from the table, looking to the ground for her clothing. “I should get going. There’s a lot that still needs to be done. Would you two like to do this again sometime?”

“Yes!” agreed Josephine and Lavellan in unison.

Leliana nodded and quickly got dressed. The Inquisitor and the ambassador sat watching her. Once clothed, Leliana leaned down and kissed Josephine’s lips. “Goodnight, Josie. I love you. And I’m glad we were able to spend time together like this again. It had been a while.”

“It had been far too long,” Josephine sighed. “And I love you too. Do try to get some rest!”

“I will try,” said the spymaster. She nodded the elf’s direction. “Inquisitor, please consider getting dressed and going up to your quarters soon. I’ll be back to reset the table in an hour.”

The Inquisitor grinned. “Don’t I get a goodnight kiss as well?”

Leliana smirked. “Don’t make this weird, Inquisitor. One hour.” She then slid out the door.

Lavellan took Josephine’s hand and raised an eyebrow. “That leaves us plenty of time to go once more, right Lady Montilyet?”

Josephine stood from the table, gathering her clothing while giggling. “Oh Lavellan, put your clothes on. We do need to get _some_ sleep before tomorrow.”

The Inquisitor nodded and smiled, pulling on her pants. “I’m glad we got to share this. Thank you, ma vhenan.”

“Thank _you_ , my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow is it hot in here? Yes, yes magic cocks. Anyway, it took a lot of restraint not to write Cullen or Sera walking in on this. Seriously, don't tell Cullen about what happened on his precious war table. He'd never forgive me. But yeah, where can I go from here honestly? I do think Warden Mahariel could be making a re-appearance soon, and I do think a foursome could ensue because of course it could. Feel free to leave suggestions, comments, and kudos! Thank you to all the readers!


	7. The Hero of Ferelden Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after the defeat of Corypheus, Warden-Commander Mahariel has returned to Skyhold to lead the rebuilding of the Grey Wardens once again. She does a bit of long-awaited catching up with Leliana before going head to head with Inquisitor Lavellan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter that takes place after the Inquisition story line. Also, maybe the title should be "The Inquisitor, the Ambassador, the Nightingale, and the Warden-Commander" at this point. Either way, enjoy it for what it is.

Corypheus had been defeated two weeks prior, and a sense of triumph still rang throughout Skyhold. Many of those allied with the Inquisition had returned to their homelands and families, but a great many still remained pledged to whatever cause the Inquisition might take up next. Cassandra Pentaghast had been named Divine Victoria, and though the lack of her presence in Skyhold had been felt, the Inquisition had managed to fill in the gaps.

Today Skyhold was buzzing with life even more than usual. The Hero of Ferelden, Warden-Commander Mahariel, was rumored to have arrived the previous night, presumably to avoid creating a great commotion throughout the fortress. However, no one could confirm they had seen her—no one except the spymaster.

                                                        

* * *

 

A hooded figure crept through the shadows of Skyhold. She was careful not to make a sound with each step up the stairs to the rookery where the Nightingale perched. She stood in a shadow and watched from afar as the woman sent out a messenger raven. A smile played on the woman’s lips, and she knew her position had been discovered.

Leliana pulled down her hood and turned to face the shadowy figure. “Hello Warden-Commander Mahariel,” she whispered.

The elf took off her cloak and ran to Leliana, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist as Leliana wrapped hers around the elf’s neck. “Leliana, I have missed you so—”

The spymaster pressed her lips to Mahariel’s before she could say another word. The Warden-Commander’s lips were rough against hers, and it felt as if they had never been apart. Her hands tangled into long brown hair as the elf bit and sucked at her bottom lip. “Maker,” she breathed, pulling away from the kiss. She held Mahariel’s head against her chest.

Mahariel listened to the woman’s racing heartbeat and smiled. “In these perfect arms once again,” she whispered.

Leliana pulled away and stared into the Warden-Commander’s eyes. “It has been almost three years, Mahariel. I know you were busy investigating darkspawn activity, but it was just…it was just far too long,” she choked.

Mahariel looked down. “Leliana, I’m sorry it took so long,” she sighed. “But I’m here now, and I’ll working with the Inquisition as we try to restore the Grey Wardens.”

The Nightingale smiled and brought her hand to the side of the elf’s cheek. “It will be incredible to work by your side once again.” She then brought her lips to the Warden-Commander’s ear. “But tonight, I need to be reacquainted with every inch of you.”

The elf glanced over at the caged ravens nervously. “With _them_ watching? What if they tell someone?” she jokingly whispered.

Leliana chuckled. “Come with me to my quarters, you fool. I have learned a lot of new tricks in three years.”

                                                           

* * *

 

“Do you believe the rumors, Josephine?” asked Inquisitor Lavellan, as they stood in the war room. “Some say the Hero of Ferelden arrived last night!”

Josephine smiled, kissing the Inquisitor’s cheek before going over to another table to retrieve some notes. “Oh, I know she is here. Leliana told me all about her ridiculous plan to help Mahariel sneak in, so they could have the night to themselves. It was all quite romantic, and she sounded like a giddy little girl.”

“Leliana? A giddy little girl?” asked Lavellan through a snort of laughter.

Josephine nodded. “Mahariel has quite the effect on Leliana. The last time I saw them together was at a ball in Val Royeaux, and they danced the night away. They are so beautiful together,” she mused.

The elf raised an eyebrow. “So…did the three of you ever…”

“Lavellan! I am offended that you would even offer such an accusation!” gasped Josephine with a smile.

Lavellan’s smug expression did not change.

“Oh Lavellan, you have broken me. I really would have liked for it to have happened, but the opportunity never did arise.”

“Good to know, Lady Montilyet.”

Suddenly, the doors to the war room burst open. The spymaster walked in with Warden-Commander Mahariel by her side.

Josephine rushed over and took Mahariel’s hands. “It is so lovely to see you again, Warden-Commander,” she said.

“Please just call me Mahariel,” said the Warden-Commander with a grin. “And it’s great to see you again, Josephine. You are looking gorgeous as always.”

Josephine blushed.

“And I take it you are Inquisitor Lavellan?”

The Inquisitor nodded, and stretched a hand Mahariel’s direction. “It is good to finally meet you, Mahariel. I have heard many stories.”

“Oh I can only imagine what the Keepers taught you about me,” sighed Mahariel, not taking the hand.  She noticed the Inquisitor staring at the tattooed shaved side of her head. “Before you ask, no that is not vallaslin. Yes, I am dishonoring the creators by marking my body for false gods and so on and so forth.”

The ambassador glanced hesitantly at the Nightingale, who shrugged.

Lavellan laughed. “I am not going to ream you over your choices, Mahariel. The clans might have spread tales of _your_ blasphemy, but I’m sure there are now just as many told of _mine_.” She stretched out her hand once again, and the Warden-Commander took it.

“Sorry about that, Quizzy. I just haven’t spent a lot of time around the Dalish since I was young.”

“Quizzy?” inquired Leliana. “Oh Sera is going to run with that one.”

“We should probably get to preparing for the welcome celebration,” interrupted Josephine, flipping through the pages on her writing board. “The parade I had planned seems a little too gaudy now, so I was thinking maybe…”

Mahariel glared at the Inquisitor who was now standing across the table from her.

“Admiring my vallaslin?” teased Lavellan. “It honors Mythal. You do remember Mythal, right? Or is that too much for you now?”

“Watch it, Quizzy. I’m just trying to figure out why Leliana wanted to sleep with you. You’re not really like me at all. Was she just missing a good elf fuck?” thought the Warden-Commander aloud.

“Mahariel!” scolded the ambassador and the spymaster simultaneously.

Lavellan’s ears grew hot, but she soon regained her composure. “That could be the case. There is nothing quite like a good sexual encounter with an elf,” she replied.

“Lavellan!” exclaimed Josephine. “We should really get back to the preparations…”

Leliana crossed her arms and bit her lip.

Mahariel leaned over the table toward the Inquisitor. “I’ve personally found most Dalish to be terribly boring fucks,” she chided. “Other than me of course. I’m great.”

The Inquisitor smirked and leaned forward as well. “Well apparently you have not been with a Dalish like me. And I find your lack of such an experience quite disappointing honestly.”

“What is going on?” whispered the ambassador to the Nightingale.

The Nightingale smiled. “It seems Mahariel has met her match in wit,” she replied into Josephine’s ear.

“Oh I like _you_ , Quizzy. Maybe I’ll have another Dalish experience to change my mind soon,” said Mahariel with a wink. She then spread her arms out. “So party for the Hero of Ferelden? Let’s get to starting that! I want lots of sweet bread and mead. And maybe some of those tiny Orlesian grapes. Those are fucking great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter will likely be the last since I feel like the story about the group will be wrapping up nicely. This has been incredibly fun to write, and I am glad so many others have enjoyed it as well. Please leave kudos and/or comment to show your love for this great group of characters!


	8. The Inquisitor, the Ambassador, the Nightingale, and the Warden-Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inquisitor Lavellan has a surprising encounter with Warden-Commander Mahariel in Skyhold's library. Later, Lavellan, Josephine, Leliana, and Mahariel all decide to spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem at the beginning is "In Uthenera" and was found in Origins. Also, just as a warning, this chapter contains some explicit descriptions of sex.

Inquisitor Lavellan sat surrounded by candles in Skyhold’s library in the basement of the fortress. She had just finished her weekly prayers to the Creators, and now sat reading a book of Dalish poetry.

“In uthenera na revas, vir sulahn'nehn, vir dirthera,” she breathed, feeling rejuvenated with each Elvish phrase.

“We laugh and cry, we love one more day,” finished Warden-Commander Mahariel in the common tongue as she stood behind the other elf.

Lavellan’s ears perked up and she turned around. “How long have you been here?” she grumbled, frustrated that Mahariel had managed to sneak in without detection.

“I heard your prayers. Said a few myself.”

“Don’t make fun of what I do,” the Inquisitor muttered. “This is the only time in the week that I connect with the Creators, and I won’t have you belittling me for it.”

Mahariel sat in the chair beside her and touched her hand gently. “I wasn’t teasing. Look, I know everyone thinks I abandoned the Dalish. And I guess I _did_ in some ways. But I don’t forget about the Creators. I never could.”

Lavellan stared at the Warden-Commander. Geometric tattoos on the shaved side of her head clashed into the vallaslin honoring Andruil on her face. In the past, Lavellan might have considered this deplorable, but now she saw something beautiful about it—the sacred ink meeting the earthly. “I suppose I…misjudged you,” she stammered.

“I accept your apology, Quizzy. You were being an ignorant ass,” replied Mahariel, ruffling the Inquisitor’s short hair. She stood and pulled Lavellan to her feet to join her.

“So why did you come down here? Was it really just to pray?”

Mahariel chuckled. “Josephine said I’d find you here.”

“And why did you want to find me?” questioned Lavellan, raising an eyebrow.

“Well I may or may not have been eavesdropping on her and Leliana having a conversation about something involving you…”

The Inquisitor felt her ears grow hot and her heart raced. “By the Creators, Leliana said you two had an agreement! I would never have done anything if I knew that wasn’t true! I swear!”

The Warden-Commander scowled, and she backed Lavellan into the wall. “You filthy little Dalish,” she growled.

Lavellan’s mind plotted ways she could maneuver her way out of the vulnerable position, but she couldn’t make herself move. “Mahariel, I am so sorry if I—”

Mahariel leaned closer, bringing her mouth to the Inquisitor’s ear. “You really are as dense as you look,” she breathed. “Leliana and Josephine want the four of us to fuck.”

Lavellan’s eyes widened, and she felt a warmness between her thighs. “She…they…I…are you sure you heard correctly?”

Mahariel’s lips hovered above the Inquisitor’s. “If you don’t believe me, you’ll just have to ask Ambassador Montilyet yourself.”

Lavellan suddenly leaned forward, pushing her lips against those of the other elf. Her tongue touched the tip of Mahariel’s before she jerked away just as suddenly. “I’m sorry that was really out of line,” she murmured.

The Warden-Commander smirked. “Go talk to Josephine. But I swear to Andraste’s left tit, I’m telling the truth.”  

                                                          

* * *

 

Leliana sat on Josephine’s desk with one leg crossed over the other as the ambassador shuffled through the never-ending paperwork. “I had almost forgotten how strong Mahariel was until she had me up against that wall. Maker, the things she does with those hands,” she sighed.

Josephine looked up from her work, and her eyes met the spymaster’s. “With Mahariel again by your side…will you still need me?” she whispered.

Leliana leaned down, still sitting on the desk, and held Josephine’s face in her hands. “Josie,” she breathed, face softening with concern, “with all the years we have spent with one another, is my love for you really in question?”  

The ambassador could feel tears forming in her eyes. “I know this is all very foolish for me to be worried about, but things are different than they once were. All of Thedas is recovering from chaos, and the future direction of the Inquisition is uncertain past the revitalization of the Grey Warden order.” She sighed. “You and Mahariel are together once again after long being apart. Lavellan and I have each other now and are growing closer with every passing day. And so I wonder…where do you and I fit in all of this?”

The Nightingale’s fingertips caressed the side of the ambassador’s face, and she touched her forehead to that of the other woman.  “I cannot say for certain with the future holds. If that interests you, perhaps you should talk to Morrigan. She might be able to help.”

“Leliana,” Josephine groaned.

“I believe the Maker has put us in each other’s lives for a reason, but I honestly do not know how time may change our roles.” She brought her lips to Josephine’s cheek. “What I do know is that I will always love you and will always need you in my life, Josie.”

Josephine stood and wrapped her arms around Leliana’s neck. “Thank you, Leliana,” she whispered into the woman’s ear. “I love you.”

Leliana leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to the ambassador’s. The other woman’s lips soon parted, begging for more, and the spymaster happily obliged, running her tongue along Josephine’s bottom lip.

Josephine pulled away from the kiss and smiled. “So...have you ever wondered how things would go with all four of us?” she whispered, biting her lip.  

The Nightingale smirked and once again crossed her legs. “Plenty of nights after our little encounter in the war room have been spent wondering how things would have gone had Mahariel been there. So yes, yes I have. But why, dear Josie would _you_ ask such a thing? Especially now that she just so happens to be here in Skyhold.”

The ambassador’s face was on fire. “It has just been something I have thought about. And now that I know where we stand with each other…”

Leliana put her hand on the woman’s warm cheek. “I have a feeling Mahariel wouldn’t be opposed to another encounter in the war room. She got a _lot_ of pleasure just from hearing the tale,” she purred, remembering every expression her lover had made as she had been told the story of that night.

“No, we are not doing that in the war room again! It is a wonder Cullen never found out, but I still cannot look him in the eye!”

The door to Josephine’s office opened, and Mahariel strolled in, holding the eavesdropping device of her creation behind her back. “I couldn’t help but overhear my name come up a few times in that discussion of yours.” She winked at the ambassador, who was avoiding eye contact at all costs.

“Hello, Mahariel,” said Leliana, stepping down from the desk to kiss the elf’s cheek. She took the metal cone from the Warden-Commander’s hands and set it on Josephine’s desk. “Please refrain from spying on Josephine in the future, Mahariel. She does not like that.”

Josephine rolled her eyes.

Mahariel took the ambassador’s hand and kissed it. “I’m sorry Josephine. That was stupid of me.”

Josephine blushed. “Just please do not do it again.”

“So…Mahariel, what do you think about having some fun with Josephine and Lavellan?” whispered Leliana.

Mahariel chuckled. “Well that’d be hotter than a lot of things that are really hot. Josephine, you sounded pretty on board with that idea. What would Lavellan think?”

“I am honestly not sure…perhaps you should speak with her. She is downstairs in the library.”

The Warden-Commander walked toward the door. “I can do that. I hope to see some more of you later, Ambassador.”

                                                           

* * *

 

Inquisitor Lavellan sipped from her glass of wine and paced around the bedroom. “What’s taking them so long? Do you think they forgot? Or maybe they changed their minds?”

Josephine, who was wearing a floor length golden robe, put her hands on her shoulders from behind and kissed the back of her neck. “Lavellan, my love, if you would rather not do this, we can call it off.”

The elf sighed. “No, I really want to. I’m just nervous. What if Mahariel is not impressed by me?”

There was a rap on the door. “How could she not be impressed?” breathed Josephine. “Would you like to get the door or shall I?”

Lavellan stood in front of the mirror, smoothing back her short hair and setting down her glass on the table. “I’ll get it, ma vhenan.”

The ambassador kissed her cheek with a smile and sat down on their large bed. “Okay, my love.”

The Inquisitor walked down the steps and opened the door. Leliana was wearing her usual attire though the hood was down, and Mahariel was wearing a sleeveless shirt and tight leather pants.  Leliana handed Lavellan a bottle of wine. “Thank you,” Lavellan whispered, taking it and locking the door behind them.

“Nice place you got here,” said Mahariel, looking around as they climbed the stairs. “You and Josephine are lucky. When Leliana and I had sex for the first time, we were in a tent made for one person, and we could hear our companions snoring.”

Leliana playfully jabbed Mahariel with her elbow. “You weren’t complaining at the time.”

Lavellan set the bottle of wine next to the one she had already opened then sat next to Josephine on the bed.

Leliana poured herself a glass and eyed the scene around her.

“So…how should we start things?” asked the ambassador, running her fingers through her curly dark hair.

Mahariel stretched her hand Josephine’s direction. “I think that maybe you and I should start with a kiss since everyone else here has already done so.”

Josephine raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Josephine! It was earlier today! We were in the library, and she was right in front of me, and I was just so weak! Oh Creators, I am such a fool,” cried Lavellan.

Josephine laughed. “I’m only upset that I did not get to see it.” She stood next to Mahariel. “This is really strange. The Hero of Ferelden right here. Like this. Oh my!”

“There’s no need to feel star-struck, Josephine. I put my pants on one leg at a time just like everyone else.”

“Mm those tight leather pants,” purred Leliana into Lavellan’s ear.

Mahariel kissed the woman’s jawline and worked her way up to the woman’s earlobe, sucking on it gently. The ambassador let out a quiet moan.  

“Isn’t that such a fun spot to tease Josie with?” whispered Leliana. “I told Mahariel all about it.”

Lavellan shifted in her seat, heat moving down between her legs.

Josephine dug her hands into Mahariel’s hair and leaned down to kiss her mouth. The tip of Mahariel’s tongue met the space between Josephine’s lips, and she accepted. Her own tongue playfully moved against the Mahariel’s.

“Are we just supposed to sit here and watch this?” groaned Lavellan.

Leliana set her hand between Lavellan’s legs, and rubbed against her center in one swift motion before pulling her hand back. “You are so impatient, Inquisitor.”

“Damn you, Leliana” growled Inquisitor Lavellan.

Leliana said nothing but kissed the elf on the cheek. 

Mahariel’s hands had found their way underneath Josephine’s robe, and she massaged the woman’s breasts as they kissed.

 Josephine moaned as Mahariel gently tugged at her hard nipples. “Lavellan,” she breathed.

Mahariel pulled away, and laughed. “Oh am I not good enough for you?”

The ambassador pecked her on the lips then raised an eyebrow deviously and looked back at Lavellan, whose ears were burning. “Lavellan, please come here.”

Lavellan leapt off the bed to where the ambassador and Warden-Commander stood. “Yes, Lady Montilyet?” she whispered into her ear.

Josephine giggled and kissed her briefly before sitting down on the bed next to Leliana. “I want to see the two of you…”

Leliana took the woman’s hand beside her, nodding in agreement.

Inquisitor Lavellan looked over at Warden-Commander Mahariel, who was stripping off her shirt and grinning.

“So…the two of them want to watch you and I…”

Mahariel grabbed Lavellan by the collar of her shirt. “You want to unbutton this? Or do I have to do it?”

Lavellan glanced hesitantly over at Josephine and Leliana. Both women were watching intently. “If you want it off, take it off yourself,” she said, glaring into Mahariel’s eyes.

Mahariel pushed Lavellan to the ground and straddled her hips. For a moment she fiddled with the buttons before resigning and tearing them apart.

Before Lavellan could voice her protest about the damaged shirt, Mahariel’s teeth were digging into her neck. “Creators!” she gasped.

“Damn. It _has_ been a while since I’ve heard that one,” Mahariel said with a chuckle. “Now let’s give them a show.”

                                                          

* * *

 

Leliana’s face was between the ambassador’s legs, and her eager tongue flicked against the woman’s clit.

Josephine gripped red hair and moaned in pleasure then smiled as she made eye contact with the Inquisitor.

Inquisitor Lavellan was on her hands and knees next to them on the large bed, panting as Warden-Commander Mahariel pushed two fingers into her from behind. “How are you—Creators yes—doing, Josephine?” Mahariel added another, and the Inquisitor closed her eyes and moaned.

The Nightingale’s lips closed around the sensitive bud of the ambassador’s clit, and she gently sucked.

“Oh Lavellan, I am amazing,” Josephine breathed, wrapping her legs around Leliana’s neck, pulling her closer as her body tensed up, so close to her climax.

The Inquisitor’s muscles contracted around the Warden-Commander’s fingers, and her body shook in orgasm.

The Warden-Commander grinned and continued to thrust a few more times before pulling her fingers out and making a show of sucking them in front of Lavellan before presenting them to Josephine.

Josephine sucked Mahariel’s fingers clean, savoring the taste of Lavellan upon them. “You taste delicious as always,” she whispered before finally Leliana’s tongue drove her over the edge.

                                                           

* * *

 

The four lay naked on the bed, hair disheveled and covered in sweat. Josephine lay against Lavellan’s bare chest and held Leliana’s hand. The Nightingale occasionally brought the hand to her lips as Mahariel lay with her head in Leliana’s lap and her legs spread across the others.

“So…” muttered the Inquisitor, “that was…an experience.”

Mahariel sat up and ruffled Lavellan’s hair. “For a Dalish youth, you weren’t half bad.”

Lavellan grunted in protest. “For a sacrilegious elder, you weren’t too bad yourself.”

Leliana laughed and squeezed Josephine’s hand. “You two were quite incredible to watch. Wouldn’t you agree, Josie?”

Josephine blushed. “Yes, yes it was quite incredible. And to have you pleasuring me while I watched, Leliana was also just so…so…oh my.”

The Inquisitor kissed the ambassador’s cheek then sat up straight. “So what is the plan for tomorrow? I know we were going to head over to Redcliffe to speak with the arl, but I was thinking maybe we should also be focusing on scouting out some territory near the—”

“Quizzy, why do you have to be so damn lame?” sighed the Warden-Commander as she stretched.

“We _did_ all just have sex, Inquisitor. Is now really the time for this discussion?” asked the Nightingale, putting her hands on the Warden-Commander’s tattooed shoulders.

The ambassador smiled then put her hands on the Inquisitor’s face and kissed her. “I for one think it is great that Lavellan is always thinking of the Inquisition.”

“She asked me to buy her an enchanted sex toy using Inquisition resources,” countered the Nightingale.

“It helped boost morale! Right Josephine?” asked the Inquisitor with a laugh.

“It sure did,” the ambassador replied, face growing warm. “But anyway, I do agree that a scouting operation would be a good idea. Even now, it could never hurt to expand the Inquisition’s realm of—“

The Warden-Commander yawned loudly and got up from the bed, retrieving her clothes. “You two were a fun fuck, but this pillow talk is gonna put me to sleep.” She got dressed then walked toward the stairs. “I’m gonna head down to bed. Let’s do it again though, yeah?”

“I will be down in a little bit,” said the Nightingale with a smile. “I just want to properly say goodnight to Josie.”

The Warden-Commander nodded then left the room.

The Inquisitor, the ambassador, and the Nightingale remained sitting on the bed, still naked.

“This has been quite the journey together,” sighed the ambassador, bringing her lips to the Nightingale’s cheek.

“Indeed it has,” the Nightingale replied, taking her hand. She then took the hand of the Inquisitor as well and looked her in the eye. “I love both of you very much. Thank you for the adventure.”

The Inquisitor smiled. “There are still plenty more adventures to come, and I can’t wait to share them together.”

 

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the readers out there. I hope you have enjoyed it. As always, feel free to comment and let me know what you thought of everything and leave kudos! Thanks again!


End file.
